Believe
by Lel Vagor
Summary: Legolas has mysteriously disappeared....dun dun dun! Please R+R, but remember - this is my *first* LOTR fic! Sprry for the rating and title change, I screwed up. Don't hurt me!!
1. Legolas's Return

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas, Aragorn, or Arwen (the credit goes to JRR Tolkien there,) nor do I own Orlando Bloom, Viggo Morteson, or Liv Tyler. (If they are up on E-bay though, could someone let me know?) I do, however, own the plot bunnies that came up with this story, and I do own Ellowyn. PLEASE DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION! THAT IS CALLED STEALING AND/OR PLAGERIZING!! Thank you!

"No!" a little elf-girl cried, stepping backwards. Her long honey-gold hair swished behind her. "You are lying! Lying!" She continued stepping backwards until she was at the end of the room, her back pushed against a column.

"I wish I was," Aragorn said, slowly approaching her. His hand reached out towards her, but pulled back when she recoiled slightly. "I'm sorry Ellowyn. He's gone."

"My atar* is not gone! He is not!" Ellowyn insisted.

"Oh Ellowyn," Aragorn sighed. She looked up at him, her blue eyes - so like her atar's, Aragorn recalled - swimming in tears. When he reached out this time, she allowed herself to be hugged and, eventually, carried to her room as she cried for her father.

Aragorn slowly walked out of the room as Ellowyn restlessly tossed and turned in her sleep, clutching a small trinket her father had made for her. "Okay Legolas," he murmured to himself. "You are not dead - that much is obvious. But you are no where to be found either. So where are you?" Aragorn shook his head, then continued down the hall to tell Arwen of the news.

Days turned into weeks. Weeks turned to months. Months became years. Still, Aragorn kept a search party going, and Ellowyn never allowed herself to give up hope that her father would one-day return.

Three years were counted since Legolas' disappearance, and Ellowyn turned 8. She still held tightly to the trinket when she slept, afraid that allowing it to be "tossed" could be deemed as giving up.

One night as she slept, Aragorn and Arwen sat in the Grand Hall, discussing the 'Legolas dilemma.' "He is gone, Aragorn. Why do you allow the search party to continue when you know he is not going to be found?" Arwen questioned.

"Because I can not allow myself to give up hope," Aragorn replied with a sigh. Suddenly there was a commotion at the door. Several people came running in, terrified looks on their faces. Aragorn stood and drew his sword.

A blonde elf walked in, shrugged his shoulders, and said, "You would think I had returned from the dead."

****

A/N - Well, what do you think? Did I do 'Ole Tolkien proud, or did I unmercifully damage his characters? You tell me. 5 reviews, and you get the conclusion. Happy reading!


	2. Explanation please?

Arwen was the first to recover from the shock. "Legolas," she breathed and rushed forward to wrap him in a hug. Then she seemed to remember what had taken place, pulled back, and slapped him - hard.

"OW! What was that for?!" he cried, holding his reddening face.

"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Arwen exploded. (And as Aragorn knew from experience, this was not a good thing.)

"You disappear with no clues as to where nor why. We find out where you had gone, only to discover that you had left or escaped or were set free or WHATEVER happened. You left us to raise your daughter - your DAUGHTER Legolas, or did you forget about her?" She pointed down the hall towards Ellowyn's room. "This is your own flesh and blood. This is a little girl - a tiny, little girl - who asked every morning - EVERY GOD DAMNED MORNING - if you had returned. And what comfort, what information, what SOLACE could we offer her? NOTHING! ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! 0ooooooooo, you just infuriate me!" Arwen sat down hard, muttering something in Elvish that sounded like "inconsiderate, egotistical male elves."

"I am sorry," Legolas responded softly, hanging his head. With all that had occurred, it had slipped his mind that Arwen and Aragorn would be left with the job of explaining to his tiny daughter that he had, as Arwen put it, disappeared.

Now it was Aragorn's turn to get mad. "Sorry? You are _sorry_?" He sheathed his sword and walked towards Legolas. "I am the one who should be sorry my friend."

Legolas looked confused. "And why is that?"

"I should be sorry," Aragorn continued on, as if Legolas had not spoken, "because I allowed your daughter to live her life believing you would return. And what if you had not, my friend? What if you had perished? She would grow older, believing that one day you would return to her."

Legolas was rather taken aback at this declaration. "Again, all I can offer to you is my deepest regrets."

"No," said Arwen from where she was perched on a bench. "You can offer us an explanation of where you have been, and what you have gone through. THAT is what you can offer."

"That will have to wait until the morning my dearest Arwen," Legolas responded. "You see, as you and Aragorn so politely pointed out, I have a daughter that I have not seen in three years that deserves my sorrows just a tiny bit more then you two." With that he walked down the hall towards Ellowyn's rooms.

"Third one on the right!" Arwen called after him. She shook her head. "The men of my race."

Legolas slowly opened the door that Arwen had indicated to be Ellowyn's room. The moonlight streaming in through the window lit up her features as she lay on her bed, her head turned slightly towards the window. "She has my eyes and hair color…but all the beauty of her mother*," he thought. He walked over to the bed and softly called to her. "Ellowyn…Ellowyn…"

Her eyes slowly focused, and then moved to rest of Legolas's face. Confusion filtered across her face for a moment, and then it seemed to light up. "Atar?" she said, as if in disbelief.

"Ays," he responded.

"Yallume!" she cried, and launched herself into his arms.

"Ays…Yallume," he replied.

Translations: Ays - Yes……Yellume - At last!

****

A/N - Ah, that was a nice ending! I am extremely satisfied with this fic!!! It's only part 2 of 4 (hey! I always post part 2 before part one - I saw movie 2 before movie 1, I read book 2 before book 1 - it's just my way.) so there is more to come. And to my reviewers:

Super*Star - Thank you so very much for the help! I have edited my first chapter and this chapter also. It was an oversight on my part. As for the eyes, I was watching the WB "Return to Middle Earth" special (they interviewed Orlando *raises eyebrows* I was tuned in!) when this plot bunny hopped along. Orlando's eyes looked hazel, so that's what I went with. *Blushes* That'll teach me not to do my research!

ElvenMaid - Well, here ya go! I'm glad you like it!

Elenillor - Thanks for the support. I don't want to damage them in anyway, I promise!!!

Kacie - Here's the end of part two! Enjoy!

Helas - Yes, I know, poor Ellowyn. The things I do… *sighs* O well. I actually do not know who Ellowyn's mother is/was…I'm thinking that one out. Read future posts to find out.

Z - Thanks so much! I got it up as soon as I could - hope you enjoy!

Fancy Face - Happy endings are my specialty - usually……lol *evil laugh*

Tinkerlaire - More is easily possible. Hope you enjoy - and thanks for the high rating! =)

Fairylady - My first reviewer!! Thanks so much!! Yes, I know that the three years kinda just flew by, but part four (when I get there) will explain what went on during those times. Part one deals with his disappearance, and part three with his return. Please look for them - and keep reading/ writing. I've read one of your fics, and while I have not had a chance to review it yet, I intend of doing that just that! Thanks again, and keep up your good work!!


	3. Sequel

Hey ya'll! Just wanted to let you know that there is a sequel to this story. If you click on my penname, you can find it quickly and easily. Thanks for reading, and hope to hear from you soon!!!  
  
LeL VagoR 


End file.
